Dark rising
by sectumsempra138
Summary: Team 7's got there work cut out for them with an Akatsuki member and it's son, bt Sakura isn't helping one bit. SakuraxOC


I don't own Naruto, ok? Happy now? Geez…

Konoha: the forest surrounding the humble village grows quiet except for the rustling of leaves. A flock of birds take off into the sky.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." says one guard.

"You're telling me?" says the second as they draw they're kunai. "Radio the Captain."

The first guard worriedly reaches for his radio. A kunai hits him in the neck, and he falls to the ground

"Ah! Go-" the second guard goes down.

A boy in a black hoodie appears in a nearby tree, his sharingan visible in the shadows of his hood. "Too easy…" he puts away the other kunai and looks behind him. "Come on dad, hurry up."

Just then a man appears wearing a black robe with red clouds on it, and an orange spiral mask, apparently panting. "You're, just, so, fast now!"

The boy sweat dropped and stared at him. "No, you're just lazy! Man these damn chunin exams better be worth it."

"Don't worry, I have a friend here." Tobi said regaining his breath. "Now to find Kakashi-san."

With in the village Kakashi sneezed.

"Bless you."

Kakashi smiled. "Thank you Sakura, now, as I was saying, as a reward for a successful mission, I'm treating you guys to lunch."

"Wahoo! Ramen time!" Sakura quickly beamed shouted Naruto, but him in the head.

"I was wrong, you haven't changed a bit! Besides, it's Sasukes turn to pick."

Sasuke looked up from his book. "Hmm?" It was subtle but Sasuke had started to turn into a mini-Kakashi, he always had his nose in a book and his eyes had started to droop over. Still, everyone was glad to have him back, especially the fan girls.

"If it's really my turn, let's get, hmm, well, I guess we should get ramen."

"Yahoo!" Naruto jumped into the air and Sasuke smiled. Then they sensed something.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"I can't tell, what about you Kakashi-sensei?" as he asked Kakashi pulled out his sharingan.

"What ever it is, it's big. Hmm?" Kakashi looked down the road.

Two figures walked down the road towards them, one was barely taller than the other. As they came closer it was apparent that the shorter one was an Akatsuki member because of the robe, his companion, however, was wearing a black hoodie and tight jeans.

"Akatsuki? But we killed them!" Shouted Sakura.

"Apparently not well enough." Naruto growled as the mark of the nine-tailed fox appeared on his face.

"Now, now, there, lets not get hasty," said the Akaysuki member. Sasuke remembered him.

" Hey, I remember you! Your that wimp with the sharingan that work with the explosive expert that I killed!"

The taller one appeared in front of Sasuke and punched him in the gut. Sasuke flew into a near by building.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed and ran over to look at him.

_This guy's fast!_ Kakashi thought as he and Naruto fell into position. The attacker just stared at them, and then he took of his hoodie to expose his hansom face, and bony physique, under a fishnet shirt.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry about that Kakashi-san, my son just got carried away." The Akatsuki member hurried forward.

"Kakashi-_san_…? Wait, OBITO?!" Kakashi shouted at him, as he took off the mask revealing his face.

"Yep." An Obito wearing a white eye patch smiled at him.

Kakashi fainted.

"Kakashi-sensei, wake up!" Naruto yelled at him.

Kakashi got up slowly looking back at his attacker/friend. They were sitting and having a picnic. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour Kakashi-san," Obito told him. "Please, eat with us, I'll explain everything"

After everyone sat down and got comfortable sitting down with their enemy for a light lunch, Obito spun his tale.

"You see, when I was caught in that rock slide Munch…" Obito finished chewing before continuing, because Obito is a good boy. "…An Akatsuki member named Zetsu saved me, he used a restoration jutsu to repair the right side of my body, however, when I woke up, I had no memory of my past life, and it has been this way since just recently when it all came back to me because of my son. Munch"

"What did your son do to help you regain your memories?" asked Sakura.

"I hit him over the head with a tree…" He took a sizable bite out of his sandwich.

Naruto laughed because he wasn't paying attention, but Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi gaped. " TREE?" They all yelled.

"Ow... yes, a tree." The boy said holding his ears. "Oh and I forgot to introduce myself, name's Shini, Shini Gami Uchiha."

Sasuke mentaly whined, _but __I'm__ supposed to be the __last__ Uchiha!_

_He is kinda cute,_ Sakura thought looking a Sasuke,_ he is and Uchiha after all._

"So, Obito, who's the mother?" asked Kakashi.

"Her name was Deidara, Sasuke over there killed her." added Obito quietly.

**(a/n: it's my first fanfic, so constructive critisism is helpful)**


End file.
